


Día a día

by Eugenialovest



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Heiwajima Shizuo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, OOC Izaya, Omega Orihara Izaya, Omega Verse, Yaoi, kanra es la hija de ellos dos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenialovest/pseuds/Eugenialovest
Summary: Es el día a día de Shizuo e Izaya junto a su pequeña hija Kanra
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 22





	Día a día

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Es un one shot dividido en distintas situaciones del día a día de esta familia. 
> 
> Uno de mis HC es que Izaya es demasiado amoroso en la compañía de Shizuo y Kanra, abre su corazón únicamente con ellos. Como dijo Shinra "Izaya es la persona más sensible que conozco"

Escapando como papi

— ¡Izayaaaa! — Gritó a todo pulmón, Shizuo corriendo a todo lo que daba — ¡Espera un momento! — Sintió mejor el aroma… Deteniendo su andar de golpe — No puede ser… — Tiró la señal que cargaba y fue corriendo a la dirección del aroma — ¡Kanra! 

Él creyó que el olor provenía de Izaya, su omega en secreto para la mayoría de la gente por excepción de algunos amigos, pero en realidad se trataba del aroma de su bella cachorra. 

Lo que aconteció ese día fue que Izaya debía de entregar unos informes, a unos clientes, pero Namie no estaba disponible para cuidar de la niña, por lo cual el informante no vio más de otra que llevársela con él. 

— Escucha mi vida — Expresó con delicadeza el informante — Papi necesita llevar esto — Señaló unos informes — Y no está Namie para cuidarte, te llevaré conmigo por esta ocasión. 

La niña se emocionó demasiado, casi nunca la llevaban a Ikebukuro por considerarse demasiado peligroso, por ende le emocionó demasiado. En esa ciudad trabajaba su papá y de seguro podría verlo. 

— ¿Y podré ver a papá? Él sólo viene a la noche — La nena hizo un puchero viendo a Izaya 

Los enemigos del azabache pagarían millones por verlo de una forma tan maternal. Siendo amoroso con su pequeña hija. 

— Solo si te portas bien y no te escapas — Se agachó a su altura acariciando sus cabellos negros largos — Saldremos en unas horas. 

Ella no le prometió nada a su papi, en su mente solo rondaba la idea de utilizar las habilidades, que aprendió viéndolos de vez en cuando en las noticias. Todo aquello para poder encontrarse con Shizuo… O al menos algo más interesante que Izaya repartiendo esa información importante. Por ese mismo motivo apenas habían llegado a Ikebukuro e Izaya la llevó al lugar donde sería la entrega… la escurridiza nena terminó corriendo por la ciudad, saltando como lo hacía su papi y tratando de buscar a su papá, según le decía su tío Shinra, a él se lo encuentra donde gritos allá. 

— Hmm escuché algo por allá — Mencionó escondiéndose detrás de una poste, observando cómo de lejos este azotaba a un hombre. 

Kanra no se asustó por el hombre… Se sorprendió más cuando al instante, este soltó el grito de "Izayaaa" y corrió a su dirección, aunque se paró de repente gritando "Kanra" ahora sabía que esto iba a ser divertido ¿Encontrarse con su papá? Mejor huir de él, la pequeña había heredado esa pícara forma bromista de su papi e iba a ponerlo en práctica. 

Mientras tanto Izaya se cuestionó así mismo… Era raro que mientras hablaba con su cliente, su hija no le esté jalando del abrigo para llamar su atención. Rápidamente se volteó guardando para sí mismo el susto, debía aparentar frente al cliente. 

— Creo que debo ir a buscar a una escapista ¿Me disculpa? — Fue lo único que dijo aceptando el sobre con su dinero. 

Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos saltó a los edificios, sería más fácil buscarla por las alturas. 

— Maldita niña, lo sustos que me das — Se dijo para sí mismo y rogando que Shizuo no la encuentre primera o estaría frito por varios motivos. 

Para su suerte pudo vislumbrar a su bella nena corriendo, pensó que estaba salvado. Solo debía ir a buscarla cosa que sería fácil… Hasta que efectivamente escuchó el grito de su alfa a todo pulmón, en frente suyo pasaron ellos dos corriendo. 

— ¡Kanra ven aquí mismo! — Ni siquiera se volteó a ver a Izaya. 

El informante terminó largando un suspiro largo, tomándose de su frente unos segundos antes de seguirle el juego. De los tres obviamente era el más rápido, pudo en cuestión de minutos pararse enfrente de la pequeña y tomarla del brazo… Aunque lo único malo era que enfrente suyo estaba el rubio agitado y bastante enojado. 

— ¡¿Como se te ocurre traerla aquí?! — Fue lo primero que gritó, Izaya solo mantuvo su cara de neutralidad, no le daba miedo simplemente le cansaba verlo quejarse — ¡Pudieron haberla lastimado! Encima la dejaste escapar ¡¿No la estabas viendo?! 

Kanra miraba a ambos padres riéndose para sí misma, le resultó divertido hacerlos rabiar al menos por esa vez. 

— Para empezar, no tenía con quien dejarla en casa, segundo me distraje apenas unos segundos — Le extendió la nena a su pareja para que la cargara — Tercero, estas gritando en el centro de una calle rodeado de una multitud. 

La tranquilidad de las palabras del omega, realmente inquietaron al alfa. Pues su relación era totalmente secreta por petición de él mismo, aunque con sus gritos sería difícil acallar los rumores sobre aquella peculiar familia. 

— Bien, a mi nunca me importó si es público o no, aunque será aburrido venir aquí y no recibir los usuales ¡Izaya alejate de Ikebukuro! 

— ¿Quien dice que no querré alejarte de aquí? Es peligroso para la niña y para ti

— ¿Por qué es peligroso? — Preguntó ella 

— Cierto, aún debemos pensar que castigo ponerte, te dije que te quedarás a mi lado y no hiciste caso — Izaya intentaba sonar algo autoritario, aunque en el fondo no le gustase. 

— Solo quería saber como reaccionaria papá — Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa picarona. 

Ahora Shizuo miró algo sorprendido a ambos, de tal palo tal astilla, a partir de ese día comenzaría a asustarse un poco de su hija. 

— Dejemos un poco el teatro de lado — Suspiro un poco sacando su celular — Los chats van a explotar de tanto chisme — Miro a la gente que todavía los miraba raro — Será mejor ir a comer con Simon. 

Terminaron comiendo aquel día como aquella peculiar familia que eran. La gente les miraba extrañados de que los dos hombres más fuertes sean pareja y más aún tengan a una linda hija. 

———————

Trabajando como papi 

Aquellos días de verano eran tranquilos, Shizuo e Izaya se la pasaban más tiempo en casa junto a su pequeña, ya que era justamente las vacaciones de la Infante y querían aprovechar esos momentos de paz. 

Ambos estaban durmiendo una siesta, como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo realizaban con tanto trabajo que tenía cada uno. Ellos creían que Kanra dormía al igual que ellos, pero lo cierto era que ella estaba despierta, utilizando uno de abrigos de su papi y sentada en el escritorio de la computadora. Como amaba su vida, usaba una que hizo a base de cartón y marcadores… No tocaría la real por temor a romperla, también tenía al lado teléfonos de juguetes, con los que simulaba recibir mensajes y llamadas. 

— Hola — Agarró el celular — ¡Anne-san! — Expresó con una sonrisa juguetona — ¿El informe? ¡En eso estoy!

Kanra no sabía realmente a qué se refería su papi con "informes" pero ella inocentemente los tomaba como información de cosas que no sabías, como por ejemplo cuántas horas tiene el año o cuantos países en el mundo existen, incluso cosas sencillas como los gustos ajenos, pero nada se salía de los raro. 

— ¿Que investigué que le gusta a su amiga? — Paro unos segundos de hablar — ¡Eso haré! Pero no estoy segura de que esté en línea, aunque papi dice que todo puede hallarlo. 

Desde el cuarto de sus padres se oía el leve bullicio de la voz de la cachorra, Izaya fue el primero de despertar, al ser de sueño ligero no pudo conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Miró a su derecha encontrando el cuerpo de Shizuo durmiendo, abrazando su cuerpo por la cintura. Con cuidado retiró el brazo y caminó con sigilo a la sala. 

— ¡encontré lo que le gusta a su amiga! Flores de cerezo, quiere muchas para su cumpleaños — Ella apretó un botón y dejó el celular en la mesa, tecleando con sus dedos los botones falsos. 

A Izaya esa escena le pareció sumamente tierna y algo sorprendente, si su nena se interesaba por ese mundo… de seguro le iba a dar un ataque a su papá, eso sin dudas sería algo interesante de ver. Aunque una cosa era segura, él al igual que su alfa no quería que Kanra se involucrara en esos asuntos peligrosos. 

— ¿Qué haces despierta? — Pregunto acercándose, sorprendiendo a la muchacha quien hizo un puchero. 

— ¡No podía dormir y juego a ser como tu! Tengo mi computadora y mis celulares, investigó que le gusta a la gente. 

— Es lindo que creas que así trabajo, papá te ha dicho que lo que yo hago el peligroso ¿Verdad? — Ella asintió — No olvides nunca eso, ahora ¿Te gustaría acostarte con nosotros? No a dormir pero a pasar el rato, podemos molestar a tu padre si quieres. 

— Si me gustaría, papá se ve gracioso cuando se enoja. 

Esa tarde permanecieron los tres, Izaya con una leve preocupación de que su nena se interese por ser informante y Shizuo renegando con ambos azabaches que impedían su descanso. 

—————-

¿De dónde conociste a papi? 

Eran muy pocas las veces en las cuales él podía encargarse de su hija, usualmente lo hacía Izaya ya que su trabajo era en casa, pero esa vez no era el caso. No le molestaba para nada pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, al contrario amaba verla divertirse. 

— Papá — Llamó la pequeña dejando de lado el rompecabezas que estaba armando 

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — Preguntó agachándose a su altura — ¿Necesitas ayuda para armarlo? Se ve complicado 

Ella negó suavemente con su cabeza, se acercó más a su padre sentándose a su lado y preguntándole con bastante curiosidad aquella duda que últimamente la tenía loca. 

— ¿Cómo conociste a papi? 

Ahora él alfa no sabía que decirle ¿Era propio contarle a una menor que casi mata a golpes a su papi? No, claro que no era conveniente y muy probablemente Izaya le reclamará si llegase a contar algo por el estilo. A pesar de que odiase mentir, una que otra mentira piadosa no estaría mal. 

— ¿A tu papi? — Se quedó unos segundos pensando antes de responder — Me lo presentó tu tío Shinra en la escuela secundaria. 

A la pequeña no le pareció gustar tanto esa historia, más que nada porque notaba algo raro… A sus cortos 8 años de edad sabía que tan raros eran sus padres, como para tener una relato tan simplón. 

— ¿Eso es todo? Yo pensé que fue más raro… ¿No hubo máquinas volando o postes de luz? — Colocó su mano en el mentón tratando de pensar en algo más — ¿Papi no salió corriendo cuando te vio? ¿Nada de eso? 

En esos momentos él estaba pensando, y maldiciendo al mismo tiempo los genes inteligentes de la pulga. Su hija era bastante astuta para descubrir que algo no andaba bien, en esa anécdota que parecía creíble, si tan solo fuese de alguna familia normal. 

— Ahora que lo mencionas al principio nos llevábamos muy mal, él no quería a un alfa tan ¿Como es que me dice Izaya cuando se enoja conmigo? 

— Papi te suele llamar bestia 

— Bien, no le agradaba que una bestia como yo fuese su destinado, entonces solía huir de mí — Realmente huía de las cosas que él le lanzaba cuando el otro provocaba. 

— Hmm… Eso me suena más a papi ¿Y cómo se enamoraron? — Preguntó con más curiosidad. 

Ahora si que estaba frito, no pensaba ninguna otra excusa para no decir que fue gracias al celo, al momento pasional que tuvieron en aquella sala de biología. Iba a decir que ella estaba muy pequeña para saberlo, hasta que de la nada oyó a su omega salvando su pellejo. 

— Me invitó a comer sushi y sinceramente no me pude negar — Se acercó a ellos dándole un beso a su pequeña en la mejilla y luego otro a Shizuo en los labios — Ya llegué

— Sigue siendo muy raro… Ustedes son raros. 

Aquella duda acerca de las anécdotas de sus padres, iban a acompañarla hasta una edad más madura cuando se enteró por boca de sus tías que ellos dos se la pasaban peleando de adolescentes. 

———————

Un gatito 

A los diez años de edad ya iba y venía sola de la escuela, obviamente cuando ninguno de sus padres o tutores podían ir por ella. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, era lindo caminar por las calles de su calmado distrito. 

Ese día era sumamente horrible, el cielo estaba nublado y llovía a cántaros, por suerte traía consigo su paraguas e iba caminando con lentitud, mientras apreciaba aquellas gotas caer, pero paró en seco al oír el maullido de un pequeño gatito dentro de una caja, curiosa se asomó a verlo con mucha lastima…. Estaba totalmente empapado, temblando y se notaba que era bastante chiquito. 

— No te puedo dejar aquí… — Murmuró sacando de su mochila su abrigo y tomando al gatito en el — Te llevaré a casa conmigo, creo que a esta hora debe de estar por llegar papá — Sonrió escarnecida al oírlo maullar — Creo que te agradó la idea — Acarició su cabecita con mucho cariño. 

Al llegar a su casa pudo ver el abrigo de su papá en el perchero, miró de nuevo al mínimo quien le devolvió el gesto con aquellos ojitos tan bonitos y brillantes. 

— ¿Kanra? — Se acercó el rubio a ver si era su hija quien llegaba o su esposo — ¿Qué traes ahí? 

— ¡Un gatito! Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y estaba en una caja ¡No podía dejarlo! Además está hermoso. 

Se acercó a su padre quitando el abrigo del gato, mostrando que era uno negro con blanco y de ojos celestes, ciertamente era bastante lindo. 

— ¿Puede quedarse? Anda al menos hasta que le encontremos otro hogar — Ella estaba usando su táctica más infalible, la de hacer puchero enfrente de su papá. 

Shizuo no le pudo decir que no… Además se acordó de su hermano cuando le pidió cuidar a su gato, ciertamente tenía problemas para decir que no en esos aspectos. 

— Bien, puede quedarse pero serás tú quien lo cuide y lo alimente, acomodalo en tu habitación, te llevaré a comprarle algunas cosas necesarias. 

A él realmente no le importaba romper las reglas de Izaya de no mascotas en el edificio, claro si eso significaba ver el rostro alegre de su cachorra. Una vez tuvieron una caja de arena, unos platos y la comida, lo instalaron en la habitación de la menor, él parecía estar muy agradecido durmiendo en unos cojines. 

— Se ve bastante lindo ¿Como se llama? — Pregunto Izaya entrando de la nada sobresaltando a ambos. 

— ¡No le puse uno! No me quiero encariñar con el 

— ¿Y por qué no? — Preguntó el omega mayor observando a su hija, le recordaba a sus hermanas trayendo cuanto animal abandonado veían — Un gatito no está mal. 

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos, rara vez Izaya rompía alguna de sus reglas y la de no mascotas parecía tan rotunda… Que era extraño que lo esté permitiendo. 

— En ese caso… ¡Se va a llamar Ame! Porque estaba lloviendo.


End file.
